


Перед рассветом

by Adriena_Whiter



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe, Incest, M/M, PWP, Romance, fandom OE-AU 2018, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriena_Whiter/pseuds/Adriena_Whiter
Summary: Ночь перед отъездом Лионеля.





	Перед рассветом

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с itildin (este).  
> Бета Аларис, ratacate.
> 
> Предупреждения: АУ от событий канона, инцест

* * *  
  
— Ты уезжаешь завтра Леворукий знает куда. И ничего мне не сказал.  
  
Лионель не оборачивается, он по голосу знает, какое выражение лица сейчас у младшего. Разочарованное и встревоженное. В большей степени разочарованное.  
  
— Однако ты откуда-то сам узнал.  
  
— И мне, разумеется, нельзя с тобой, — теперь его голос отдает горечью. Арно плохо умеет скрывать эмоции, когда они наедине. Перед другими он потрясающе владеет собой. Никто ни о чем не догадывается, даже Эмиль — а ведь они жили вместе столько лет.  
  
— Разумеется.  
  
Лучше не оборачиваться от окна. Иначе можно встретиться с Арно взглядом.  
  
— И, разумеется, потому что это…  
  
— …для твоего же блага. Да.  
  
Посмотреть на Арно — означает, что его ждет…  
  
— Ли.  
  
…бессонная ночь.  
  
Лионель оборачивается.  
  
Арно смотрит на него именно так, как он и думал. В темных глазах отражаются золотистые огоньки свечей и еще кое-что. То, ради чего Лионель готов пожертвовать сном в эту ночь. То, ради чего Лионель готов пожертвовать вообще всем, что у него есть. Пожалуй, можно оставить только одну свечу — на подоконнике.  
  
Лионель подается вперед. Волосы Арно пахнут сеном и дорожной пылью — скакал на Кане? По Аконе или куда-то еще? Неважно. Сейчас уже неважно. Одежда обоих летит к кошкам. Лионель прижимает его к себе, вдыхает аромат кожи, утыкается в шею. Хочется оставить метку, но… впрочем, у него же есть шейный платок? Который, кстати, мешает. Лиловый шелк плавно стекает на ковер — Лионель всегда легко справлялся с узлами и завязками. Ему не нравится этот цвет. Алый идет Арно больше. Алый означает принадлежность Арно дому Савиньяков — его дому. Лионель дарил ему алый платок. И перстень с рубином. Лиловый цвет заставляет думать не о том, о чем следует. Но Арно бы не понравилось, если бы Лионель не дал выбрать. И ему бы не понравилось, окажись выбор другим.  
  
Арно уважает решения Лионеля, но это не значит, что он не обладает своей волей. И не значит, что он не может постоять за свои интересы, даже если это обернется ссорой. Сколько раз они ругались из-за мелочей? Сколько раз Арно возмущался, что Лионель не воспринимает его всерьез, а считает всего лишь беспомощным младшим братом?  
  
А ведь это совсем не так. Да, его хочется защитить, но причина иная. Совершенно иная, но объяснить это младшему почему-то никогда не получается. Точнее, Лионель не решается. Да, маршал, выигравший не одно сражение и не отступивший в Кадане и Гаунау, раз за разом отступает перед взглядом младшего брата.  
  
Неплохая шутка, достойная пера Барботты.  
  
* * *  
  
Арно чувствует руки Лионеля на спине — ладони холодны, а ткань рубашки достаточно тонкая, чтобы быть не помехой, но прелюдией к последующему. Вопрос замирает на губах, подхваченный поцелуем. Словно Лионель знает, о чем Арно хочет спросить, и не станет — конечно же, не станет! — отвечать. Но ведь невозможно перестать беспокоиться о том, кто настолько близок. Особенно когда знаешь, что даже Лионель способен на такие несусветные глупости, как вскрыть себе вену, только чтобы проверить непонятную мистическую теорию. В этом вопросе Арно солидарен с Эмилем и генералом Ариго, но Валентин и Райнштайнер придерживаются точки зрения Лионеля, тем самым поощряя его глупости. А еще это постоянное беспокойство Эмиля — ведь неспроста, они же близнецы! Вдруг и правда… он же не сможет без… А, кляча твоя несусветная!  
  
Арно мысленно ругается, и, наверно, это слишком очевидно. На губах у Лионеля — тонкая усмешка, понимающая и такая… раздражающая.  
  
Мысль о том, что для Лионеля это игра, Арно отмел давно. Сначала думал, что да, просто очередная прихоть. А потом… возможно, потом он просто стал немного старше и начал лучше его понимать.  
  
Арно ему доверяет. И не сопротивляется, когда алый шелк шейного платка ложится на глаза. Его руки остаются свободны, и в этом одновременно искушение и вызов. Остаться покоренным добровольно. Пару лет назад Арно сердился, нервничал, срывался из-за таких вещей. Теперь он знает, чего ждать, поэтому остается спокойным. Лишь желание начинает охватывать его, постепенно, но неотвратимо. Если быть честным с самим собой, в числе прочего он пришел сюда и за этим. Потому что хотелось украсть еще одну ночь с Лионелем. Хотя бы еще одну, еще несколько мгновений запретной близости.  
  
Мучительно хочется дотронуться до себя, но Арно не решается — не сейчас, когда его глаза скрыты шелковой тканью платка. Это не понравится Лионелю. Арно наугад вытягивает руки, прижимается, трется о пах, чувствуя и возбуждение Лионеля тоже — вот это как раз можно. Арно касается его члена, ласкает руками — он уже это делал, он умеет и знает, как нужно, чтобы Лионелю понравилось. В следующее мгновение его тянут в сторону, и Арно понимает, что Лионель устроился на кровати и раздвинул ноги. Арно не отказывает себе в усмешке и слышит в ответ понимающий смешок, а потом опускается на колени и берет в рот. Сначала он делал это неумело, неуклюже, но со временем научился.  
  
Арно нравится, когда Лионель запускает руки в его волосы и тянет на себя, а от еле слышных участившихся вдохов становится жарко.  
В какой-то момент Лионель опускает руки ему на плечи, и Арно останавливается, послушно поднимается, ложится на кровать. На нем только рубашка и платок. Лионель берет его сразу, не медля и не сдерживаясь.  
  
* * *  
  
Сдерживаться в моменты близости с Арно всегда сложно, но тем слаще оказывается миг, когда Лионель позволяет себе все. Когда он наконец входит в Арно и двигается в нем рывками. Не передаваемое словами удовольствие. Разметавшиеся по подушке светлые пряди, алый платок на глазах — Лионель часто завязывает ему глаза по причине, которую скрывает даже от самого себя. Он не хочет, чтобы Арно видел его… таким слабым. Таким зависимым. И поэтому превращает все в игру.  
  
Соски Арно твердые, это видно даже сквозь рубашку. Лионель наклоняется и проводит языком по шероховатой ткани. Арно стонет и дергается, он уже близок к разрядке, и Лионель останавливается, чтобы потянуть удовольствие. Негодующий выдох Арно только подстегивает, и он продолжает играть с сосками, оставаясь внутри, но при этом не двигаясь. Желая услышать то, что…  
  
— Ли…  
  
Ну же.  
  
— Пожалуйста, Ли!  
  
…он слышит.  
  
И Лионель подчиняется, двигаясь быстрее, грубее, резче, пока оба не кончают и не ложаться рядом, мокрые и довольные.  
Арно засыпает почти сразу, едва алый шелк падает с его глаз, а Лионель, наоборот, старается не заснуть, просто чтобы еще некоторое время полюбоваться на младшего. После постельных утех тот всегда выглядит неприлично соблазнительно и разгоряченно.  
  
Под утро Лионель все же засыпает, проваливается в неглубокую дрему. Он рад, что Арно остался на ночь, ведь им нечасто удается поспать в одной постели. Лионелю хочется провести вместе еще несколько мгновений, но время не ждет, и нельзя, чтобы их увидели.  
Он встает, умывается и одевается, не будя Арно — тот всегда крепко спит после их ночей. Прежде чем уйти из комнаты, Лионель замечает лиловое пятно на полу — шейный платок Арно. Он подносит его к лицу, вдыхает знакомый запах и усмехается, аккуратно складывая платок в карман.  
  
Позже Вальдес спросит, за какими кошками Лионелю вообще косынка и почему она обязана быть лиловой?  
  
Лионель не ответит ничего, но сам будет знать ответ. Как будет знать и то, что Арно заметит намеренно забытый в комнате алый платок Лионеля, и тоже возьмет его с собой.


End file.
